


A Corset Thing And Tiny, Tiny Shorts

by Emilys_List



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah. It was a surprise. I was going to seduce you.” She yawns again. “I’m like 60% unpredictable now, aren’t I.”A bit of fluff. Originally posted at the LJ office fic community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Corset Thing And Tiny, Tiny Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: General S4
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters that you recognize. They belong to Mssrs. Gervais, Merchant, and Daniels, and all associated corporations.
> 
> A/N: I’m writing a trillion fics at the same time, but I’m semi-blocked and I needed a drabble to get me going. This fic is based on two things: (1) Ms. Fischer’s lovely and infamous outfit in Blades of Glory – you know what I’m talking about and (2) the Summer Vacation video NBC posted to YouTube awhile back.

He comes home and he’s annoyed. A phone call from the CFO at 5:02 PM is never good news. It’s 10:35 PM, according to the clock in the kitchen and he’s hungry. And pissed. He’d never quit, but sometimes it seems like a fantastic option. Fucking Michael. He slams around and calls out Pam’s name. The TV’s on in their bedroom, and he thinks it might be a re-run of Law & Order. He pops a frozen pizza in the microwave and hears the telltale sound of L&O.

He slips off his jacket and tosses it on the couch, which is one thing that makes her mad, but tonight he doesn’t care what wrath he’ll get tomorrow morning. He takes his shoes off and heads towards the bedroom. He starts to unbutton his shirt, loosen his tie – And then his heart stops.

She’s on their bed, curled up on top of the covers, wearing stuff he’s never seen before. A corset, he thinks it’s called. Tiny shorts. Tiny, tiny shorts. With ruffles or something. And thigh-high stockings.

Jesus H. Christ.

He drops his tie on the floor and practically runs towards the bed, but stops short of jumping her. She let out a not-so delicate snore and he smiles. He curls up next to her and she stirs, moving around him until she’s comfortable and their bodies are intertwined. He kisses her and her eyes flutter open.

“It’s late,” she whispers, yawning.

“David Wallace called. Michael—“

“I don’t actually care, Jim.”

He put his fingers to the top of her corset and dragged them across the neckline. “I like this.”

She looks down, appraising her outfit. “Yeah. It was a surprise. I was going to seduce you.” She yawns again. “I’m like 60% unpredictable now, aren’t I.”

He thinks it wouldn’t take much to seduce him, in this outfit or any other. “I have to say, I don’t think I would’ve been able to predict this at all.”

“A-ha! Triumph.”

She starts to fall back asleep and he listens to her breath become steady. The microwave beeps, signaling that his dinner is ready and he slips out of bed, leaving a kiss on her cheek. He pauses in the door, his snoring, sexy girlfriend still limp on their bed. And his heart is full, and he’s entirely turned on, and his day had a better ending than he’d thought possible.

After all, there would be more nights – when he’d get home on time, and she’d wear the corset, and still be awake enough to seduce him.

.end.


End file.
